Ice Cream
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Em uma de suas “visitas” a Era de Kagome, InuYasha iria experimentar uma estranha comida.


Ice Cream

Em uma de suas "visitas" a Era de Kagome, InuYasha iria experimentar uma estranha comida.

Capítulo Único

Sempre que na opinião dele ela demorava demais a voltar, a opção era ir buscá-la em sua casa. Não gostava muito disso, o tempo de Kagome era muito confuso. Fora que o barulho era extremamente alto para suas sensíveis orelhas.

Mas o que fazer quando ela se esquecia de sua obrigação com ele?

Pulou no poço e no instante seguinte já estava num lugar completamente diferente. Podia ouvir aqueles sons, que tanto agrediam seus ouvidos, ao longe. Mas isso não importava.

Pulou para fora ali e logo deu de cara com o irmão dela: Souta.

- InuYasha-onni-san!

O menino ficava tão feliz ao vê-lo.

- Onde está Kagome?

- Na sala vendo filme.

O hanyou caminha a passos largos e sem constrangimento pelo templo Higurashi. Ela voltaria com ele nem que fosse carregada.

A sala estava escura, uma coberta estava pendurada no suporte da cortina e a luz apagada, toda a luz existente vinha da caixa preta luminosa. Mas não se alarmava mais com isso, era uma coisa comum, depois de tantas "visitas".

- Feh... Você não acha que está se esquecendo de nada não?

Ela levanta o tronco sentando-se no sofá e colocando a travessa com alguma espécie de comida para o lado.

- InuYasha...

- Vamos voltar!

- Você não quer sentar? – ela encolheu as pernas – O filme está acabando, depois a gente vai.

- Não!! Vamos agora!!

- Não mesmo!! O que te custa esperar um pouquinho?

Ele não resistia aquela carinha e pidona. O que restava era esperar.

O prateado deu um grande suspiro e se sentou no lugar antes ocupado pelas pernas dela.

- Rápido!!

- Yare, yare...

Ela deu play no filme e voltou a comer o que tinha na vasilha. Era uma comida estranha. Parecia cremosa, meio dura, coberta por uma pasta preta e vermelha com uma frutinha por cima.

- O que foi?

Ela notou o olhar curioso dele.

- O que é isso que você está comendo? – ele apontou –

- Hum... – ela esticou a vasilha – Isso? Sorvete!

- Sorvete?

- É!

- O que é sorvete?

- É uma mistura de leite, no meu caso, com morango e chocolate e algumas coisas que fazem ele ficar pastoso depois de gelado.

- Hum... É doce?

- É sim! Você quer?

Ele pareceu olhar desconfiado para a comida estranha, mas ao ver o prazer com que ela comia não podia ser ruim.

- Olha, eu vu pegar um pouco com a colher, você prova e se não gostar não tem problema. Mas se gostar eu faço um Sundae bem gostoso para você!

Ela deu um sorriso tão amável.

- Certo.

- Abre a boca, olha o aviãozinho!

Ele achou estranho, mas abriu a boca e sentiu a massa gelada em sua boca.

Era bem doce, na verdade, mais doce do que qualquer coisa que já tinha provado. E derretia em sua língua conforme ia tomando contato com a pele quente. Não era ruim, na verdade, era muito bom.

- É muito bom!!

Ela abriu um sorriso.

- Vou preparar para você!

Ela sai da sala e ele de longe olha a moça andando de um lado para o outro da cozinha. E minutos depois chegando com uma vasilha bem maior que a dela cheia do tal sorvete.

- Eu acho que você come mais que eu.

- Eu como!

Ela entrega a vasilha para ele que devorava o sorvete com uma fúria tão deliciosa que o filme já não tinha graça. O ator principal não era tão bonito quanto o seu InuYasha e não tinha essa graça tão selvagem e ao mesmo tempo tão humana.

- O que foi? – ele falou com ela com a boca cheia –

- Nada. – ela sorri – Volta a comer.

Depois de devorar uma enorme vasilha do doce gelado ela o viu se afundando no sofá. Estava muito cheio.

- Gostoso?

- Muito.

- Que bom!!

Ela era tão linda, tão doce, tão... Apaixonante!

Não podia amá-la! Não se permitiria a tal fraqueza uma segunda vez!

Da primeira acabaram se odiando enganados e agora poderia acontecer outra coisa... Não ia perder uma segunda mulher!

Fora que ela era a reencarnação de Kikyou, e isso não era certo.

- Bem, vamos então!!

Ela se levantou dobrando a coberta que usava segundos antes.

- Não ia terminar de ver o filme?

- Deixa para lá! Já perdeu a graça!

- Hum... Você é estranha. Mesmo para uma humana.

- Bem, você também não é o cara mais normal do mundo. Por isso é que fazemos um bom par!

Depois de arrumar tudo, ela pegou sua "pequena" mochila amarela e começaram a caminhar para o poço come ossos. Kagome passava uma coisa rosa e pastosa nos lábios.

- O que é isso?

- Gloss! – ela sorri – Tem gostinho de sorvete!

Ela havia ficada ainda mais linda e a boca dela mais apetitosa. Será que agora os lábios dela tinham aquele gosto bom?

- O mesmo gosto do que eu comi?

- Isso.

- Hum...

InuYasha estava pensativo e por isso não notou a aproximação dela e não pôde escapulir dos lábios rosados dela.

- O mesmo gosto, certo?

- Ce... Certo.

E os dois pularam de volta aquela Era cheia de perigos. Agora com ele sabendo que os lábios dela poderiam ter o mesmo gosto daquela comida desconhecida.

Talvez ele devesse voltar mais vezes a Era dela para descobrir os sabores desconhecidos.

The end

Mais uma fic!!!

Comentem!

Please!!


End file.
